Sabireru
by aldkhfa142
Summary: A slight alterance in the path of fate has changed the lives of many, but a certain demi-Saiyan's has changed much more than anyone ever expected. -Chapters 2 and 3 up!-
1. Serendipity

Hiya!

Yes, the lazy bum finally managed to get the first chapter done. This is the story formerly known as Serendiptiy, if you didn't notice (kind of obvious chapter title). Serendipity is totally gone now. Sorry...

But yes, this chapter is a little bit boring, mostly review. The story should start off right where the last chapter was (may even be a carbon copy, with a few characters missing). Then we will get into the new stuff (somewhere around Chapter 3).

Sorry this took so long to finish, I've been brain-dead lately and my writing hasn't exactly been up-to-par. Hopefully it isn't too horrible. So here we go... again! Hope you all enjoy!

Side note: Sabireru is translated as 'to decline; to fall' in Japanese.

Disclaimer: Me no own.

* * *

Chapter 1: Serendipity

* * *

**Serendipity (ser Én dip Ét e) n: the gift of finding valuable or agreeable things not sought for  
Syn.: fatality, fortune, happenstance, lot, luck**  
  
I looked that up in his studying books once...  
  
He had said it during one of our conversations, those that would take place on a quite chance occasion when we weren't running from bounty hunters or picking fights with Freeza's men.  
  
"I guess it was kind of serendipitous, then?"  
  
Having just finished explaining the events that had brought me to him- the events that had ended with me loathing myself and searching for an answer, any answer, among the stars or the visions which so often impeded my vision back then.  
  
I had run away.  
  
In a bout of sheer stupidity, I had thought at first, I had run away from my meeting with my death and that was an act that brought me an immortal label as the cowardly Saiyan- the one who fled before Freeza, hid beneath his ship, escaped to save his craven hide from the fate of his brothers. It was not that I wanted the label. How could I want that, I who spent my entire life struggling with my partners, my friends, to become someone among my peers- why would I give up my entire life for one moment of pain, for fear of something as petty as death? Death is nothing to a Saiyan.  
  
Even my grandson has faced death.  
  
But no, it wasn't death I fled from- it was the curse. I hated it. It did not help, it made things worse, told me to die and then, when I accepted and was standing in front of the ridiculously large orb that was going to deliver said demise, it told me to run. I thought that damn alien was playing with me, somehow. Of course, now I am rather grateful to him- maybe he's still playing with me, perhaps that scaly humanoid is sitting in Heaven right now, laughing at the great Saiyan warrior who now sits at some child's bedside with a heavy heart.  
  
Digressing- my old mind seems to be wandering a lot lately. My thoughts are like the wind which gusts in small bursts through the wide- open window, tugging at the old writings and books that scattered my grandson's desk. Grandson who- I must focus my thoughts. Review- yes, where did it all begin? It all began...

* * *

Son Gohan appeared to me not too long ago (at least in the view of my ancient mind). He was a curious fellow, certainly- not even a fellow, a mere seven-year-old boy. He asked for my assistance in speaking to his still-living father, who appeared to reside in the North Quadrant. Seeing no harm in it, I agreed on one condition: that he would convey his story to me.  
  
Of course, he agreed. And after the settled orders (along with a few extra quests- such as the transportation of something he called a 'dragon radar' and an object of my own device for more direct communication between father and son, so as I would not have to be used as a telephone on a regular basis) were completed I received my story. It was quite an interesting tale, coming from a midget kid born on a planet that no longer existed.  
  
I suppose I should start with introductions. I am the Grand Kai, observer of the four Kais whom watch over the North, South, East, and West quadrants of the universe. Son Gohan is a peculiar hybrid between the more placid human race of Earth and the antagonistic Saiyan race of Vegeta. His father is Kakkarot, son of Bardock. His mother is Mao Chi-chi, daughter of the Ox King. An odd lineage, indeed.  
  
He said that it all began before he was born, with his Saiyan grandfather- Bardock. According to my young storyteller, Freeza, a supposed tyrant I had heard of on the off occasion, had been readying his assault on the planet Vegeta when the battle-worn captain had approached him. Bardock had had all plans to die there, facing the creature that had humbled his proud race- instead, a curse beset upon him by an old victim of the Saiyans' brutality burst upon him and he found himself seeking safety in his own foe's ship. Of course, after that act of cowardice (all of his foes had ended up dead- he presumed himself the lone survivor, save his sons whom he knew to be off-planet), he could never forgive himself.  
  
Freeza was enraged by his escape and all too glad to place a bounty on his head. Luckily for him, Saiyan blood ran through his veins- he escaped time after time, the visions of his curse driving him onward towards some incomprehensible goal.  
  
Twenty years later, the goal appeared.  
  
The teller of this story was three when his world was destroyed.  
  
Kakkarot, son of Bardock, had been sent as an infant to the planet Earth on orders of clearing it. The clearing never happened, and twenty years later his ancient file was suddenly dragged up to Freeza's view. He had other things on his mind, of course, but he had a particular loathing of the 'monkeys' and was slightly intrigued by these news. With this file came an opportunity for solving another predicament he had entered lately.  
  
He had been growing less and less fond of the Saiyan Nappa, but Vegeta insisted upon keeping his elite-class guard at his side; now was an opportunity to separate the two.  
  
Freeza sent Vegeta to Earth. He was accompanied by Kakkarot's older brother, Raditz. Nappa was detained at a moon base near the edge of a spiraling arm of the Milky Way.  
  
Vegeta and Raditz had orders to recruit Kakkarot- if he refused, destroy him. As soon as the lost Saiyan was recruited, destroyed, or found dead, the planet was to be destroyed. Freeza knew the planet was far too reclusive for any buyers to be interested.  
  
As soon as Vegeta and Raditz were gone, Freeza personally murdered the Saiyan Prince's bodyguard.  
  
This, Gohan was told by his grandfather. As for the Earthling's personal experience, the Saiyan pairing arrived a few weeks before his fourth birthday. Though both Vegeta and Raditz had thought it impossible, Kakkarot had gone quite native. He now went by the name Son Goku. He had even saved the planet multiple times, married, and settled down.  
  
All of Earth's 'special forces,' as Gohan put it, were taken down rather quickly. These consisted of several humans and a sole Namekian. Gohan identified them as Yamcha, Krillin, Chaozu, Tien, and Piccolo- if names really matter. Raditz was killed in the scuffle, leaving Vegeta alone. Apparently Goku had been first to run in with the pair- he did not appear until the fight was finished, and all of his comrades were dead. Vegeta, in fact, had been about to destroy the three-year-old himself, but Goku deflected the blast before promptly falling unconscious from the immense expenditure of energy.  
  
Apparently Vegeta was curious about Kakkarot and his half-breed son. He took both with him, using Raditz's pod to transport the unconscious Saiyan and sharing his own with the child, and destroyed the planet behind him. Thus ended Gohan's home.  
  
Bardock, at this time, had heard of the mission to Earth and knew all too well of what this could do to the destiny of his son (something the curse had informed him of, even before the death of his home). Having spent twenty years as a fugitive, he was all too pleased to have something new to focus on. He raced to the base where Vegeta landed.  
  
When he arrived, it seemed that Freeza had sentenced Gohan to death. Grandfather and son would not discover until later that Goku was handed to Vegeta as a student. Bardock removed his grandson from harm's way and escaped, destroying the facility where Gohan had been detained.  
  
Gohan trained with his grandfather for four years. Though he had little previous training, he was able to recollect some of his father's techniques - such as flying and the use of ki attacks – and manipulate them. News of Goku's apparent treachery reached their ears off and on, but Gohan was not discouraged. He was determined to defeat his one enemy: Vegeta, destroyer of his home and his life.  
  
Lo and behold, he received his chance. After the long stretch of training, Freeza grew tired of waiting and forced the Saiyan Prince to select a mission for himself and his protégée. Opting for a challenge, Vegeta selected Sarua, known for its powerful guardian that rivaled the power of even Freeza.  
  
Bardock and Gohan immediately heard of this mission and it was decided that it was time. Both parties arrived, and the stage was set for the showdown that Gohan had been lusting for.  
  
Upon his grandson's suggestion, Bardock led Goku away, while the seven-year- old began a furious brawl with his elder opponent.  
  
Vegeta was more than surprised by this tiny opponent, and I have to admit I would have been too. He had probably assumed the boy dead and hadn't given him a second thought. Now, here he was, powerful and raging – what to make of that? Either way, Gohan took full advantage of this astonishment and swiftly gained the upper hand.  
  
But where Gohan was full of emotion and rigorous determination, Vegeta was full of sheer experience and battle sense. After trying the few tricks he knew – grabbing the tail, attack from behind, etc. – his chance came without his meaning to. Not that he minded.  
  
Gohan said he never quite knew what hit him. One moment he had his adversary on the floor, cautiously asking of clemency, and the next a paralyzing agony had overrun his senses. Before his mind could register, he was unconscious – when he came to, briefly, with swimming vision and a frighteningly numb body, he was in his father's arms. He was unable to say a word. Within moments he was dead.  
  
Even in Heaven he was on the move- Freeza had arrived on Sarua. At first he had come to observe Goku, but he had then heard news of Bardock's arrival. Seeing Vegeta in his weakened state, he recalled yet another objective.  
  
Vegeta had chosen Sarua in hopes of defeating the guardian. If he could defeat the guardian – whom had just slain the unknowing Gohan – then he was certain he could defeat Freeza. Having overhead these arrogant usurping words, the tyrant decided that it was time for the Saiyan Prince to follow in his father's footsteps.  
  
Freeza killed him without a word. Then, turning, he killed the still- looming guardian, who happened to be an avian of gargantuan proportions. The bird was smoky black, wielding the energy of the air- and, at the moment, it was lightning. Awakened by the destruction of a small town by Vegeta, it had attacked the first thing it laid eyes upon, also known as the young Gohan. Immediately afterward it realized its mistake and offered apologies to Son Goku, who had arrived soon after to discover his dying son. While doing this, the tyrant took his opportunity and fired a ki blast through the guardian's chest. It died within seconds.  
  
Goku and his father hid from their enemy, but were planning their attack. Both knew it was fruitless. But there was nothing left, really – Bardock's student was dead, and Goku's home and family were no longer. There was no reason to stay in the living world.  
  
Gohan rushed through the Otherworld, first going to King Kai, the ruler of his quadrant and friend of the Earthlings that had defended their doomed home four years before. But the Kai could not offer the assistance he needed and the Hell-bound Vegeta's words were not encouraging. He came to me. I obliged. He gave me his story.  
  
A remarkable happening occurred after the story was told and Bardock and Goku were sent on their way to planet Namek, in search of the 'Dragonballs,' mystical artifacts that could, when unified, grant three wishes.  
  
I have, for quite awhile, been of acquaintance with the being Sarua. He is also known as the guardian of the planet Sarua- as well as the murderer of the son of Goku. Now deceased, he chose to visit, in his calmer state. No longer a storming, several-hundred-foot tall warrior, he was now a foot- tall bird of brilliant white plumage. Even Gohan did not recognize him at first.  
  
When Sarua gave me his offer, I was quite stunned. The bird was known for his cool intelligence and calm independence. Yet now, in retribution for the murder of an innocent, he offered his life (or afterlife) and service as a servant to Son Gohan.  
  
Of course, I could allow it- Freeza destroyed Sarua soon after Goku and Bardock departed. Sarua was no longer required as a guardian of his planet. And so, I left the choice up to the demi-Saiyan.  
  
More than astonished and a little divided, Gohan accepted. Knowing he might be there for awhile, I offered him access to my training facilities. Not many people had a story like his- I had a feeling it was bound to get more interesting, as well.

* * *

Failure.  
  
I guess my life circulates around that word.  
  
Failure... All I seem to do.  
  
I failed my planet- I let Vegeta destroy it.  
  
I failed my grandfather- I let Vegeta win. I let Sarua kill me.  
  
I even failed myself, losing to Vegeta.  
  
And I failed Goten, losing to Freeza... Failed my father, dying... Failed my mother, getting sick like this...  
  
I've failed everyone.  
  
And I wonder if I should even wake up, because if I do, I'm bound to continue this trend. I've never done anything. Besides failing.  
  
I did become the first Legendary, in the Otherworld, after being struck down in the middle of an almost-victorious battle with my greatest rival. Oh, how I loathed Vegeta back then. I dreamed each night of murdering him. And then, when I had him on the ground, his breath shaky and his body battered, I hesitated. I didn't want to do it. Sarua took his chance and killed me, and then all I remember was my father's disappointed stare and an immense anger even as I crossed the line of living and dead. I failed again.  
  
Ironic that my own anger succeeded in bringing me to a level Bardock had preached about for ages.  
  
Of course, Father got there too – Bardock told me about that when they revived me on Namek. He went Legendary while fighting Freeza, urged on by the near-death of my grandfather.  
  
After my revival, I was sent with the Namekians Piccolo and Kami to the newly-made Earth. It was empty, its inhabitants having not been brought back yet. I was trusted to protect the planet, in case Freeza's kin decided to seek revenge upon my father by assaulting his rejuvenated home. I used a technique I had picked up on the planet Yardrat – a place Bardock had refused to go, saying he disliked other psychics – to instantly transport myself, Sarua, and my two guests to Earth.  
  
All I had to do was guard the planet. I could do that right, couldn't I? It was only a year. Shorter, actually. The planet Namek travels around its sun faster than Earth. I had a good hold on the Super Saiyan state.  
  
Surely I could do that right...  
  
Piccolo and Kami fused a few days after we got home; that surprised me, I didn't think Piccolo would ever choose to give in to the old guardian's pleas. They began rejuvenating the Dragonballs, and I soon grew tired of the rather silent and tense Piccolo. He had never been pleasant to be around. I suppose if I had known him longer, if Vegeta hadn't blown our planet to smithereens, we would be more comfortable around each other. As it is, he is a stoic and uncaring individual and I avoid him as much as possible.  
  
I spent my days wandering through the forests and deserts and various other landscapes with Sarua. Another surprise- my guardian. He's always at my shoulder, offering assistance or warnings. I don't mind him, but he seems to be another constant reminder of my faults. This bird, tiny bird, is only here because he's guilty that he killed me, who should've been paying attention in the first place.  
  
A great surprise arrived one day, about three months into the boring ordeal of "guarding." It was late in the day. Feeling two ki marginally larger than the wildlife around them, I had approached in curiosity.  
  
Upon arrival, I met a miniature version of my father and an older version of myself.  
  
Myself explained, of course. The mini-Goku simply watched me with wide eyes, making me fidgety with his constant attention. He explained that he was from the future, and was indeed me- a fourteen-year-old me. Of course, I, only ten, was just a little bit surprised.  
  
He introduced the inquisitive child as his younger brother, Goten, of the age of two and three quarters. I don't have much experience with children. Even Bardock has told me to lighten up in the past. _Bardock._  
  
To my great disdain, future-me said that he was leaving Goten in my care.  
  
Great. All I needed. A kid.  
  
But I had to accept. Future-me explained that future-Bardock had instructed him to do this, mentioning a bad feeling. Future-me also felt this 'bad feeling.' I had no clue what he was babbling about, but I could tell by his posture that he was dead serious and, if he thought the same way I did (more than likely), would not come back in time for a picnic. I agreed to take care of Goten. He promised to return as soon as he could.  
  
I guess I still wait for him to come back.  
  
Goten wasn't actually as bad as I thought. Sarua assisted as always, entertaining the child while I watched and did my best to 'lighten up.' I guess it worked, because the toddler abruptly treated me just as he had treated the future-me.  
  
I think I might have been happy, like when I was with my grandfather. I couldn't recall the feeling. That scared me more than anything- and I relished in this 'new' feeling, savoring every moment, 'lightening up.'  
  
Then one day, today, maybe yesterday I suppose, it all came crashing down.  
  
It had been a habit to occasionally stop by my old house, clean things up- all the buildings had been brought back with Earth, though no one lived in them. I would simply dust a little bit and clear away any encroaching wildlife. After completing this task, I took to the air, set on returning to my brother and Sarua. A strange ache came over me, but before I could register that I felt the approaching energy.  
  
Freeza had come.  
  
Of course, I knew I could probably handle the tyrant my father had already defeated once. So, buoyed by thoughts of returning to Goten and ignoring the ache, I rushed forward. When I arrived, they were already out of their ship. Freeza, now kept in one piece by much gadgetry and metal, was accompanied by a taller – and more whole – being. I would realize in a few moments that it was King Cold, the tyrant's father.  
  
Of course, I arrogantly assaulted the pair. I downed Freeza with one blow- but then that damned ache came back, and after I blindly destroyed the minions my grandfather's tormentor had brought along, King Cold took advantage of my unexplained weakness.  
  
He snatched me, slowly crushing and only adding to the blinding pain that had now tripled. I did not feel myself drop out of Super Saiyan – all I heard was my own screams.  
  
I unexpectedly found myself in my grandfather's arms. I only recall this because I managed to stutter surprise at his Legendary state, something he had often thought impossible for him to attain. Then I was unconscious again. Failed again.  
  
And here I am.  
  
I suppose I'm sick. I'm disconnected from the rest of me, strikingly clear of conscious senses, emotion. I'm not delirious, or at least I don't feel it. And here I have time to think... something I don't think I've done in quite awhile.  
  
It would be bizarre if I died without even realizing it.  
  
The question still stands. Shall I wake up? Shall I even try?  
  
Yet again, those around me have been forced to make up for my failures.  
  
I guess it's worth a shot. Surely it can't get any worse.  
  
Isn't that what I said about guarding Earth?  
  
Failure...

* * *

Finis

* * *

So, how was it? A fun insight into Son Gohan. Today is insight-day... In my new story, and here. Both 3 POV, except all of them are different except for Gohan. Ironic.

Don't have much time to spare, but the next chapter is in the works and I hope to have it up soon (What? I'm not crossing my fingers... Ahem...). But of course, that's what I say about everything. And last time I updated was May 10. It's now June 6th... I'm so horrible about this stuff.

Well, anyway, I can't wait to get into the new stuff so hopefully that will urge me into writing chapter two a.s.a.p. As it is, I have another story to find a title for and my life to get on with, so I will bid thee adieu. Sadly, I have no preview of chapter two as of yet... I'll get it soon, I promise!

Thanks for reading!


	2. Atrocities

Hiya!

Long time no see, it seems. This summer hasn't been very productive for me. But hopefully I can speed up during the school year, without the laziness of summer hazing my brain.

In other news, chapter 3 of this story is up and ready, so I'll post that with this. Review responses can be found at my Livejournal. Links aren't allowed here, so just go to my author page and click on my homepage. Just look for the entry titled 'Review Responses' on Friday, August 20 (the date is at the top of each entry). There will be a link in parentheses, most likely reading '(Sabireru Responses)' that you can click on to go read.

Sorry to have to do that, but a friend of mine recently got a story deleted for 'script format' even though she didn't have any in the story. It seems they took the review responses as script format. I'd rather not risk that with any of my stories. So please go read the review responses, and tell me if you can't reach the page or something. I'll see how it goes this chapter and if it's too much of a problem I'll just find some way to do it on here anyway.

Alright, I'll stop jabbering and get on with it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z… Or much anything else, for that matter.

Last time!

_"I guess it was kind of serendipitous, then?" _

_Not many people had a story like his- and I had a feeling that it was bound to get more interesting._

_And I wonder if I should even wake up, because if I do, I'm bound to continue this trend. I've never done anything… Besides failing. _

* * *

**Sabireru****: Chapter 2**

Atrocities

* * *

Sand was a curious element. Abrasive little particles, shifting and flinging themselves into the wind each moment. But forming, on a larger scale, smooth paths of wind-swept dunes… And when heated, becoming the most beautiful of forms, clear and pure glass.

From coarse to perfect. What a stupid planet.

He settled into the lee of the towering dune and continued to scowl over the sea of specks. Sand, sand, and more sand… Of course, the best thing about this place was the absence of humans.

Humans and traitors…

How he despised this pathetic rock! Of course, that was why he had destroyed it in the first place. It had felt good, as far as he recalled- releasing the energy that had led to the planet's demise. As usual, it had all been in vain. The kid he had managed to get rid of came back; the planet he had gladly disposed of reappeared. Had he the chance, he would've gotten rid of those stupid Namekians as well for creating those accursed Dragonballs in the first place.

Of course, those accursed Dragonballs were why he breathed in the air of the living. He cast aside that little fact.

…It was astounding how many _stupid_ things had cropped up in the universe as of late… And they all seemed to choose to get in his way.

The reason of all this was, of course, that forgetful moron Kakkarot. No one else could possibly be as blameworthy as that blithering idiot. It was why he ended up on the traitor's doorstep for the first time, why Raditz had met his demise (small loss there, the sibling resemblance was _astounding_)… And to believe he had, at one time, hoped to make him a _decent _warrior! Kakkarot had the makings of the perfect fighter, but any Saiyan blood within the man was wasted by his Earth upbringing. It simply figured that his son would be first to become the Legendary. The first Legendary in the thousand years was an Earthborn infant throwing a temper tantrum over his own demise.

And now Bardock was able to attain the state, too.

The good news never ended.

How was it possible? How was it that the two men who had completely revoked their lineage could become the one thing he, Vegeta, crown prince and the epitome of Saiyan blood, deserved the most? What had he done _wrong?_

Did all things Saiyan have to be given up before the Legendary state could be reached?

That would explain the brat's early ascension. He never acted Saiyan anyway. At least Kakkarot displayed a bit of the thirst for battle- why it took him longer, perhaps? It also explained Bardock's eventual success…

Or maybe it was the simple fact that, of the four, he was the only one whom Enma would send to Hell without a second thought. Maybe a pure soul – or a purified soul, he corrected – one that did not possess a vindictive nature but merely did acts of justice… Maybe that was what made a Legendary.

That was ironic, considering the Saiyans' nature.

He wondered, idly, if the Legendary from a thousand years back had been very popular with the rest of his kind.

"Vegeta."

No, he mused, bringing back a thought from a few seconds before. The good news never ended.

Bardock stood before him with a relatively becalmed expression, sharply contrasting the deep-seated hate he had displayed a couple days before. Of course, they were in a completely different situation now; obviously his elder had worked up a bit of self-control within the past forty-eight hours and decided to finish their previous confrontation. There was no child to protect here. Just a prince, a traitor, and an ocean of sand.

The prince smirked. "Come back for a rematch?"

A twitch of annoyance was his reward; the new "control" only went so far. Perhaps not so much had changed, past the scenery. But Bardock regained his cool, allowing only a tad of irritation to convey through his voice. "You can't stay here."

Still smiling sardonically, he felt the corners of his eyes wrinkle with dark mirth. "What, would you prefer I stay with those filthy humans? You may do as you like, but I will not stoop so low as that."

"I didn't come here to listen to your whining, you fool!" He snarled, posture suddenly whirling from benevolence to belligerence. "You cannot stay on this _planet_. This is why. With what is coming soon, we don't need begrudging royalty whining at our backs! The human Bulma has a ship ready to get you out of here. It's either that, or you try to get stronger to help us."

"Help you?" He repeated dully. Outrage flared at the back of his mind – this _third class_ ordering him around – but those last words were much more intriguing.

"You heard what the future kid had to say." A twinge of something had crossed the traitor's face, Vegeta noted. Was it humor? What was so humorous about _that?_ "We could use an extra hand, but if you don't want to, we don't care. Leave. Get out of here. You've destroyed it once- I'm sure my son's family would be all too pleased to see you go."

The mist of curiosity had dissipated from his mind, replaced with the usual ire. "You're disgusting. A _native_, _you_. I almost thought well of you, defying Freeza for so long – almost considered putting aside your cowardice – but you've proven to be no more Saiyan than your weakling grandson."

"There is no point to prove here, Vegeta." _At least he hasn't become as docile as Kakkarot._ "A traitor to ghosts- what is that? I have performed an act of cowardice in the eye of _dust._ You are no more royal than the sand beneath our feet, _Prince_. So you can either accept this fact and join us, or you can get the hell out of here."

"Traitor."

"Enough of this," Bardock scoffed, disgusted. "You cannot be reasoned with. Bulma's ship is ready whenever you are." He turned his back, heading up the curvature of the nearest dune.

"**_TRAITOR!_**"

Bardock found his face slammed into the sun-scorched grains, a pain searing across his back. In sheer, instinctual retaliation, he pulled back, left arm snapping out to slam into Vegeta's side; the minute his assaulter fell back, he pulled into a standing position, stance defensive.

The "prince" was shaking with fury, cheeks flamed a deep cherry. "You… _filth!_ You may have forgotten it, but _I _will not lose what my father has created! _Traitor!_ To forget everything of our culture! I will keep it alive, if you will not! _Filth! **Traitor!**"_

"Clinging to an old faith will get you nowhere. You are _hated_, Vegeta. All of us are, for what we have done- didn't you realize? Those above us hated us, those below us hated us. What you cling to is more filthy than any blood traitor could ever be… Proclaim it as you wish, you are the prince of nothing, as I am the traitor to nothing. I don't know how you got to this planet – I suspect that moron Dende had something to do with it – but we will not put up with your idiocy." He straightened, expression fierce, voice barely above a guttural growl. "Make your decision,_ Prince, _and maybe you'll realize that we are being _hospitable_ compared to the rest of the universe."

Vegeta clenched his jaw. Though slightly dulled, the fury at the back of his throat boiled away. He could feel the heat upon his cheeks still. "I refuse to remain among humble warriors and loyal traitors."

"Then Bulma will be expecting you tonight. You can eat there, and get supplies; then we wait for you to be out of here." Bardock turned away.

Uncertainty, something he hated even more than this scum before him, was suddenly present…

"Perhaps…"

The elder Saiyan twisted, appearing blandly interested. A slight movement along the jaw line was the only giveaway of the pureblood's inner anger as he subtly gritted his teeth; it soon subsided into the overall aloofness.

"Perhaps I will stay."

No shift in expression from Bardock.

He found himself feeling quite small before this low-class warrior. It was not a feeling he welcomed.

A minor reaction; the upper right hand corner of Bardock's mouth twitched in something akin to intrigue. "I could help you train, become one of the Legendary."

Vegeta stared.

"Well, stay or not, I'll be at my son's house if you want to speak with me." For the third – and final – time, Bardock turned and made his way to the top of the sand dune. With a quick flash of ki, he was in the air and arcing into the cloudless sky.

The sand parted easily, but then threw up a grinding resistance as Vegeta slammed a fist deep into it. _Why the hell did I do that?_

"_Why the hell did I just do that!?_"

He had to remain calm, he reminded himself. Must keep a level head.

_I'm the last of the real Saiyans, they're all fakes, they are. _

_I will pretend to be cozy with them._

_I will learn how to become a Legendary._

_…Then I will defeat them all…_

The wind poured over the camber of the desert, showering him in biting grain. He gave a bitter smile.

* * *

Brilliant pink was bursting across the cerulean-stained sky, followed by orange and yellows of the brightest hue; trees were suddenly transformed from jade giants to golden towers. A soft wind was pulling gently at his ear, whispering the secrets of the grasses and the leaves.

The boy was sleeping through it all.

_Pity_, Goku thought rather indifferently. An afternoon of watching had mellowed him out at first, but had then taken on a more melancholy tone. Here he was, back on Earth, the place he had strived for for such a long time… But nothing was really all that better. Gohan was down for the count, and that brought down the spirits of everyone around him; the wife that Goku had not seen in years was dedicated to the task of healing their son, the future second son that Goku did not know he would _have_ was both extremely shy and nearly as set on seeing Gohan to a full recovery as his spouse. Of course, it was easier to remove a silent two-year-old from a room than a highly resolute middle-aged mother.

_I hate this. _

Gohan shifted, mussing the blankets pulled so neatly to his chin. For a breath, a despondent mind imagined his thoughts had been conveyed to the young boy, but then intelligence took over and a hand reached automatically for a nearby vial. The amber liquid within glinted gently, promising some slim hope for those who grasped it.

The child shifted again. A look of distress began to creep its way across what had been an unperturbed expression. With a sigh, the father got to his feet, knowing all too well of what was likely to come; though he had already seen it several times over the past few days, his stomach knotted once again. His fingers grew taut about the ocher object.

* * *

It was happening again; he could feel it in his bones, even if he couldn't hear it this time.

He almost felt guilty, leaving Gohan behind while he was sick, but this was an emotion that was easily pushed aside by other matters. Among these was the fact that he could not stand to hear, once more, what he had heard over the past few days- the thing that was stealing his brother away.

The trees seemed to be growing larger with the fall of the sun, stretching their nimble limbs out to the sky which was just beginning to reveal its star-studded nightshade. A nagging voice in the back of his head – one that had taken on the timbre of his older brother's guardian bird – reminded him to return home. The woods were no place for a baby such as himself.

For a baby, most would remark on his level of awareness. Bardock would easily note it as the product of generations of early beginnings – this unique ability to perceive at such a young age was key, for it was what had allowed the Saiyan race to send their infants on missions straight from the cradle. Even before their first birthday, many Saiyan children had destroyed whole cities.

Goten did not know, nor care, about this awareness. All he cared about for the moment was the fact that he was as far away from his past family's house as he could possibly be, and that there were no monsters nearby that were in the mood for a young halfbreed entrée. Usually he would not fear the shadows, because usually there was nothing to fear save a deer or harmless raccoon, but he also was usually accompanied by Icarus, his brother's dragon, or Sarua, his brother's guardian. Or his brother himself.

He settled into the nook of an oak tree's tangled roots, a thick network of ligneous cords unearthed by the wash of past rains. They held easily under his meager weight. Perhaps here, no monsters would look.

He'd asked the future boy – no one had ever told him the boy's name, all he knew was that the boy had come from his own time – about his real brother. The Gohan from his world, the one that was his true brother… Not the one who lay back home, fighting some foreign illness.

The boy had said that he was sleeping.

Goten found this very difficult to believe. The boy had also said that, since his older brother had brought him here, sixteen years had passed. He was supposed to be eighteen years old- two years older than the future boy. He had scrunched up his nose at the idea. Older than his past brother? Older than the strange, purple-haired future boy? No way.

How long had Gohan been sleeping?

Sixteen years was a long time to sleep, if it had been that long; the future boy had not specified how long. Just said he had been sleeping.

_'He's been sleeping a long, long time, Goten.' _

It made no sense.

A stick cracked.

Suddenly pulled from any daydreams, Goten slammed his back against the solid oak, heart quickening. There was nothing to fear, right? Just… forest animals. No monsters. No such thing as a monster. The hurried thoughts weren't really soothing his panic, though, but feeding it; another twig was shattered, resembling a gunshot to his overly sensitive ears.

No monsters…

Rustle. _Snap._

Goten screamed.

* * *

"You look like you're enjoying life, Dad," Goku noted in unusual sarcasm as a rather harried-appearing Bardock trudged in the door.

Chi-chi was placing a bowl of rice upon the table; Goku already sat in his usual place, leaning back upon two spindly chair legs. Having already hassled him twice about the precarious balance (and him forgetting within seconds each time), the matron settled for a highly irritated glance in the Saiyan's direction. He returned a joking grin.

Pushing a rather terrified looking child in front of him, the elder managed a half-smirk in his son's direction. "The last thing I needed was to have a kid scare the hell out of me while I was _looking_ for him."

"Wasn't o' purpose," Goten mumbled, clambering monkey-like into his designated chair. It was easy to spot; several pillows were stacked within the seat to ensure that he could reach the table.

Chi-chi briskly pushed his chair in. "You shouldn't go wandering off like that, Goten! There are things in that forest much, much bigger than you, half-Saiyan or not…" She began putting down utensils and plates. "The last thing we need is you getting eaten up by some wild animal… Supposed to be watching over you…" By this point, her mumbles became indiscernible.

Bardock shook his head; he had long before come to the conclusion that his son had selected a psychopath for a mate.

"This looks good, Chi!" Goku cried, losing his former sarcasm in the sight of such delicacies.

His spouse sent him a fierce look. "Wait for me to get you all served before you dig in, you black hole…"

Unaware of the goings-on, Goten stared idly in the direction of the dark room past the kitchen's warm lights. Moonlight was pouring in the open window, shrouding an avian figure upon the desk chair with misty dove.

He glanced up at his past mother. "Sarua havin'?"

"Having… what? Dinner?" Chi-chi glanced off-handedly into her son's room. "I guess not."

Looking troubled, Goten slid off his chair (with none-too-little grace) and trotted into the darkness.

She almost considered berating him – opened her mouth to do it, too – but decided better of it. Father and son chose to glance curiously after, but thought nothing else of it.

Picking up a pair of chopsticks, Bardock started somewhat-casually, "Vegeta went to Capsule Corps. today."

"Oh, good, that rat is leaving?" Chi-chi queried anxiously.

"No- he's going to help us. I think."

Goku seemed to brighten slightly. "He could be a strong ally! I mean, he was my equal for quite awhile – but I wasn't using my ki as much back then. I think he could really become a Super Saiyan."

"Super Saiyan," Bardock snorted. "_Legendary_, Kakkarot…"

"I don't see how it can be that Legendary if there've been three within the past few years… One of which was a seven-year-old!"

"That would've been a thing to see. The first Legendary in a thousand years, and I missed it…"

Goku began to eye his food once more. "Well, only the King of the Afterlife saw that one… C'mon, Chi-chi, can't we eat yet?"

"Goten!" She called; the child did not reply, nor return to the doorway. Sighing in defeat, she took her seat. "I guess so."

* * *

Sarua stirred restlessly when the child entered the room. Sounding quite cranky, the guardian murmured, ((Shouldn't you be at dinner?))

Goten cocked his head, staring at the bird with a certain level of naiveté. "Shouldn't 'ou?"

((Human food? No, I already ate. Now it's _your_ turn.))

He ignored this and stared at the boy whom slept, almost peacefully, on the nearby silver-strewn bed. A damp cloth had been placed across the boy's forehead, chilling the fever that the stricken body had created in hopes of eradicating the virus. It had slowly risen over the last few days, but failed to do much more than cause Chi-chi to worry all the more.

Goten leaned close to his older brother, searching for something that Sarua could not unearth – he mumbled something under his breath, then slowly sank to the floor between desk and bed and sat there in silence, arms wrapped around his knees.

When Chi-chi glanced in a few hours later, he had fallen asleep, head leaning against the softness of the mattress. She imagined he would be upset if she moved him; she settled for draping a blanket around him and separating his left shoulder from the hard frame of the bed with a pillow.

And there he slept.

Sarua wondered for days afterward what the child had said, but supposed only Gohan knew that. Somehow, the bird knew that Gohan had heard his brother's whispered statement.

He hoped that – whatever it had been - it was enough to ensure that one day, someday, Gohan was going to wake up.

* * *

**Finis Chapter 2**

* * *

Alright! Finally finished. Sorry this took so long… And it's so short. But Chapter 3's a doozy, that should more than make up for it.

As I said at the beginning (I'm sure some of you skipped it), you can find review responses at my Livejournal account, which is linked on the homepage of my author page. All five of them… But thanks to you five for reviewing! It was cool to hear people's thoughts.

So, here we go with Chapter 3 preview (unnecessary as it may be):

_"…Why'd you leave me?"_

The fever is gone.

_"Now why would he be in Bulma's lab, I wonder?"_

"He nearly died."

_"Doesn't want to, not yet."___

If this kid gets his way…

I will not live to see tomorrow's coming.

So that should be relatively interesting, ne?

I've got four chapters to post tonight, so I better get rolling! Hope you enjoyed the read.


	3. The Misanthrope

Hiya!

Alright, here we are with Chapter 3. Everything I had to say was addressed last chapter… For the third time (let's see how quickly you guys can get tired of this), review responses will be posted on my Livejournal which is the homepage on my author bio.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ… Or Akira Toriyama… Or Funimation. Or Livejournal. Or the English language (though neither does anyone else). Anything I've forgotten?

Last chapter…

"Why the hell did I just do that!?"

_"Vegeta went to Capsule Corps. today." _

_"Oh, good, that rat is leaving?" Chi-chi queried anxiously. _

_"No- he's going to help us. I think." _

_He hoped that – whatever it had been - it was enough to ensure that one day, someday, Gohan was going to wake up._

* * *

**Sabireru****: Chapter 3**

The Misanthrope

* * *

Grass, cool and waxy with the freshness of spring, was brushing against his hands. He could feel the spongy earth beneath, lending its moisture into his more arid skin, and smell the tang of soil and onion grass. For a moment, this was all he needed… He was lying on his back, arms crossed to keep his head off the damp loam, and he had no desire to open his eyes.

But, of course, curiosity was curiosity and nice as his position might be the view might be even better.

He opened his eyes.

The silky lawn morphed into rigid asphalt, digging into his skin voraciously. The sky was blood red, crying tears of dark sorrow, and the rain fell all around with a chorus of sighs and whimpers.

He pushed himself to his feet, wondering if closing his eyes would make this go away; he stood among a barren landscape, revealing nothing but clay slick with the gloomy downpour. He wanted his grass back- he wanted blue sky, not red.

Most of all, he didn't want to be alone.

He slowly walked forward across the sole path of asphalt which sliced through the sodden mud. He needed someone to be there, _anything_ among the rain! It was obscuring his vision, shrouding the road ahead in curtains of regret.

"Sarua!" Ethereal clarity had taken over his soprano voice; where he would usually stumble with his words, here nothing was lost in translation.

The moisture was soaking him through and through, collecting on his lips, plastering his hair to his forehead. "Icarus?"

"Go-"

He stopped.

He had almost called _his_ name. But that was impossible, he was sick; he couldn't come to his rescue. The other brother, his future brother, he was sleeping… They were both sleeping.

Allowing the rain to close in upon him, the child stood alone in the dead landscape, staring at his feet. What was the point in walking, anyways? He wanted his brother back.

"Goten."

He jolted from his daze, staring forward in numb shock.

His future brother – his real brother – gave a brief smile. "What're you standing all alone for?"

"You're sleepin', Gohan," he responded torpidly, suddenly oblivious to the sighing rain.

"Sleeping?" He made a perplexed look. "I'm here with you, aren't I?"

Goten studied him closely. "Look real." Even if his intended words came through crystal clear, his English was not perfect; he was rather oblivious to the necessity of a subject for a sentence to be complete.

His brother glanced at his hands, turning them over in the lamenting deluge. "I suppose so."

"…Why'd you leave me?"

With an expression of slight bewilderment, he took a moment to consider. Finally, ponderously, he responded, "I had to… Grandpa said so. Remember?"

"Didn't come back."

"…Sorry, Goten. It's just… Things changed and… I wasn't ready for them."

Still doubtful, Goten stared intently into his brother's eyes. They seemed like the same eyes… Though they differed from his past brother's. He had seen anger in those, before; and sorrow like the dark rain. But his future brother was always happy, always confident. Right? So these were the right eyes, were they not? Kind and warm.

He supposed so.

Yes… They looked right enough.

Gohan smiled uneasily.

With a swift movement, Goten leapt forward, landing a hug around his brother's chest; after a momentary pause, Gohan returned it, obviously taken aback.

Goten felt the warm embrace and suddenly the miserable shower was gone, and the affection of his brother's arms was so much better than the grass between his fingers that he was all too glad that he had opened his eyes. Slowly he brought his head back, studying his beaming sibling once more.

_"—Ten."___

His brother's grin died.

_"-Oten!"___

A metallic hand, spidery skeleton fingers reflecting the crimson heavens, gained a resolute grasp on Gohan's shoulder.

* * *

_"Goten!" _

Chi-chi pulled back with a smile as charcoal eyes met hers. "You were sleeping pretty soundly there, huh? It's time to get up."

Yawning tiredly, Goten pulled into a sitting position, glancing around dazedly. This sunlit room was far different from where he had been a moment previously… But he could not recall where that had been.

His past mother was leaning over Gohan's small bed, drawing his attention away from the fleeting memory of a dream. Dreams were rarely important, anyway. His brother's condition was.

_November 25th_, a nearby calendar blazed. Chi-chi's brow furrowed with dismay. _Ten days. It's a long time to be so ill… And it could take even longer. _

Her ivory fingers slipped tenderly over her son's forehead, brushing sweat-slicked hair away.

They then drew back in shock.

Disbelieving, she slowly allowed the digits to descend once more… To meet a cool forehead.

_The fever is gone. _

_The fever…_

**It's gone! **

She remained in place for several seconds, testing her own skin, seeing if perhaps her fingers lied with some hopeful notion. But it was still the same… A cool, calm temperature, not the raging fire of his body's futile attempts at eradicating the virus.

_It's nearly over… _

"Goten!"

The child was already staring at her silently, obviously confused by her strange actions. She now gave a broad grin. "His fever is gone!"

Unversed in the ways of illness and biological responses, Goten merely cocked his head to the side. "Tha' good?"

Face still stretched into a joyful smile, she pulled the child into a tight hug. "It's _very_ good. It's almost over, Goten! He's getting better!"

Almost as disbelieving as she had been, Goten pushed back against her and studied her eyes crucially, searching for any sign of a lie or a joke. "Wake up?"

"_Yes!_ Soon!"

Giving a tinkling laugh, the chibi pulled tighter into her embrace, mirth buried within her arms.

_It's nearly over, nearly over! _

* * *

Tense silence was a rather lenient way to describe the atmosphere in the kitchen.

Bulma sat at the table, the pleasant warmth of her morning coffee seeping into her hands and face as she held it up for a taste. Vegeta, back rigid and scowl fierce, stood with his back to the counter.

The female had suggested he take a seat, perhaps get something to eat… But here he was, as usual, staring her down with those damnable frigid eyes.

Why had she ever agreed to letting this creep stay in her home?

Probably because Goku had asked so kindly…

Giving up on acting 'nice,' she glared into her coffee and took another sip.

Vegeta continued to stare.

The ringing of the telephone, though it caused her to jump and nearly spill the rich drink over her nightclothes, was like a miracle straight from Kami- she fumbled for the cordless in her rush to take this wonderful opportunity.

Hearing Chi-chi's voice, someone with actual personality (unlike some ice princes), was heaven itself.

Vegeta came very close to laughing when the woman scrabbled clumsily for the communications device… His jaw even loosened slightly in preparation. But he tightened it again. This woman was… appalling.

Humans were such weak creatures, though she had shown some degree of gall within the last few days… Which appalled him even more. Humans were _supposed_ to be weak. Didn't she realize how little she could do with such a tiny amount of life energy? He did not understand how she could work up such a temper when so weak.

Bulma, lost within her conversation with the warmer outside world, did not notice as her arctic houseguest jerked suddenly to the right, staring wearily at the southeast corner. His gaze remained there for several minutes, expression dark, before it slowly drew back to the female when she hung up the phone and chose to address him once more.

"Chi-chi says Gohan's getting better… I'm going to go visit her. She's been under a lot of stress lately, after all."

Vegeta did not respond… But he gave a rueful smile.

This was probably the most disturbing response she had gotten in days. Shuddering slightly, she gathered up her coffee mug and the morning paper she had been attempting to read over; Vegeta did not watch as the scientist exited the room.

Instead, he barely moved, eyes slowly trailing back to that southeast corner.

He pushed off from the marble-topped counter and headed out the opposite door.

* * *

_12:35_…

A click that resembled a gunshot to his attuned (and straining) ears rang through the air.

The tiny desk clock now read 12:36.

Sarua emitted a mental wave of amusement which failed to shift the boy's attention from the timekeeper. Occasionally his onyx eyes would shift from the miniscule chronometer to the nearby bed, but other than that, his concentration was absolute.

Words wafted lazily through the window which was flung open to late fall's crisp air, catching Sarua's own attention. Goten was amazingly oblivious to the soft murmurs, though any other halfbreed would've picked them up instantaneously. Another effect of the child's silent obsession with Gohan's clock.

Sarua could not ignore them; inquisitive, he darted out the window, easily catching the draft of cool breeze. An aerial brought him to new heights within a few flaps of the wing, and he was staring down at two figures far below- nearly identical from above. Bardock and Goku, of course, standing a few yards inside the forest. Curiosity still nipped at Sarua's tail feathers. He dove off the uplifting spiral of air and tore into the canopy, alighting on a branch a yard or two above the pair. He stretched his golden neck forward, eyes gleaming with interest.

Back in front of the infamous clock, Goten finally laid his head down on top of crossed arms. 12:37. He glanced quickly over at his brother- still sleeping. Still silent.

Not a single attack all morning long… This was a first.

_Fever's broken_, his mind echoed. _That's_ good.

"Gonna wake, brother?" Goten inquired softly, turning to face the comatose boy. "Take time…"

The clock gave another click. 12:38.

He suddenly realized Sarua had left; ironically, he had not heard the bird depart in his intense scrutiny of the timepiece. Where had he gone? Not far, as he could at least feel that familiar presence in the back of his mind.

The child gave a final glance over his shoulder, making sure his sibling was not going anywhere, and proceeded in clambering out the open window.

* * *

"That Saiyan, he's a big brat… Never says much of anything, unless he's asking for _food_. But…" Bulma's brow furrowed as she scrutinized some invisible point on Chi-chi's wall. "…He's almost kinda… _cute_."

Her friend raised a sable eyebrow, obviously surprised by this statement. "Not to _me_ he is."

Sighing off the hint of infatuation, the genius decided to change the subject. "How is Gohan doing now?"

"Still not awake..," the mother said with a slight degree of sorrow. "But Goten's watching him like a hawk. He's so cute, that little kid… Always watching out for everyone else."

Bulma's expression grew serious. "I wonder how he'll be when he finds out what's become of his real home."

"A child doesn't need to know those things," Chi-chi insisted heatedly. "Look what it's done to my Gohan; the only time I've ever seen him in the last four years was in Heaven. Who knows what he'll be like when he wakes up? Always taking the world on his shoulders…"

A change-of-subject suddenly became necessary as the woman neared tears; hurriedly, Bulma interjected, "So how are Goku and Bardock doing?"

"Goku's acting so strangely, I suppose it's the stress from Gohan being sick and all but…"

The women's small talk continued.

Gohan slept on…

And Goten advanced steadily upon the position of his brother's guardian.

* * *

"Vegeta?" Professor Briefs, trusty ebon cat draped across one shoulder, glanced up from his labyrinth of thoughts when the burly alien brushed past, apparently not registering the human's presence.

Gaining no response from the steadily retreating back, the aging man fixated his stare instead upon the hallway Vegeta had just traversed. "Now why would he be in Bulma's lab, I wonder?"

No answer dropped out of the ceiling, and he was far too occupied to investigate further, so he dove back into his ideas. Unlit cigarette trembling with each muttered word, the old scientist bustled down the hallway once more.

* * *

"What is there you aren't telling me?"

This was the statement that reached him first, crystalline in the nippy weather. Its young and light tone obviously denoted his past father as the origin of the inquiry.

Hidden securely within the feathered branches of an evergreen bush, Goten worked his hands through the branches, trying to pull them aside enough to see the speakers; he wasn't having much luck. Sarua, however, was obviously very close; the bird's bewilderment and interest were patently clear.

"_Nothing_. I haven't seen or heard a thing in weeks but… I need to know that you agree." That was the baritone voice of his grandfather, no mistaking it.

"Agree? I _can't!_ Do you have any idea how _insane_ it would drive him if we held him back? That is, _if_ he wakes up. The fever's broken, but I don't know if that's a sign that he'll wake up five minutes from now or five _months_ from now."

"You've seen how long it's taken for just the fever to fall away. Over a week, a long time for anyone to be sick; and he's been fighting it the whole time, even with the medicine."

"If it comes back, it does." The hidden child reveled in the eerie cold of his past father's voice. He had never heard it this way before. "But with him knowing what's coming, it will kill him all the faster if we don't let him fight."

"_He nearly died._"

Goten's father did not speak.

So, Bardock continued. "He was _dead_, for a moment, before the future kid gave him that medicine. _Gohan was dead_. If your son were to die again, Kami's new dragonballs would not be able to bring him back."

"**_It won't come back!_** It's not the virus you're afraid of, Father… You're afraid of him fighting, aren't you? You're afraid that he's going to die in front of these androids, just like Goten's brother did."

"He's _weak_, Goku. He's a child, and you've forgotten that. He thinks-"

"I'm sure they taught _that_ a hell of a lot when they sent babies off to fight from Planet Vegeta…"

Both Saiyans glanced up in curiosity; a sudden rustling and burst of footfalls had interrupted the November still. The promptly flaring energy of the intruder was no secret. "Goten?"

Goku grimaced. "Did he hear?"

There was another rustle as a golden bird shot past, taking pursuit.

All the more sullen, Bardock headed after the child, beckoning his son to follow.

* * *

When the sound of rapid footfalls began to ricochet through the naked trees, he resisted the urge to leap into the knee-deep leaf litter; though he had remained on foot thus far, going as fast as he could without attracting attention, he now realized that this could be continued no further. The woods were too thick, and whoever-it-was was too close.

Gathering his disturbingly light load closer, he began a risky and jagged flight through the bare trunks. Time was of the essence in this situation.

He could _not _be discovered.

* * *

"Certainly aren't very noisy boys, are they?" Bulma inquired softly, glancing in the direction of Gohan's room.

Chi-chi shook her head, smile playing across her lips. "Goku and Bardock are usually off who know's where… And Goten, he's not very good at speaking yet so he usually keeps quiet."

"That's amazing," Bulma said. "A child at his age speaking as he does? And only three; any human toddler would be speaking gibberish at this point."

"Gohan was the same way, though…" The wife's voice died down in mid-sentence. She glanced around, bewildered… But then regained herself.

Her friend stared, politely questioning.

"Ha… Just a little flash. Happens with the changing of the seasons, I think… Getting older."

…But an admonition in the back of Chi-chi's mind was blaring danger.

She ignored it.

* * *

"Did you feel something up ahead?"

Goku almost didn't hear what his father said the first time; it took a moment for his mind to register that something had been spoken. He had been focusing too hard on his feet, buried in the multi-colored autumn leaves, to notice the words. When he did register them, he merely blinked in confusion. "Up ahead? I… wasn't paying attention."

"I thought I did, and it wasn't Goten. I couldn't put my finger on it, it disappeared as soon as I had traced it..."

"Was it strong?"

"Not very. For a human, yes."

"Sometimes people train in these woods… It's no big deal. Let's find…" A dazed look overcame his face, and he glanced back, towards his house. Puzzled, Bardock came to a stop.

"Something's wrong," the younger fighter whispered. He then became panicked, breaking into a run towards his home. "Something's wrong!"

* * *

Worthless words streamed from the mouth of a nearby brook, gaining no attention from the nearby man. He had far more important – _essential _– things to do than to observe nature.

He had succeeded thus far, gotten his subject and even managed to get what he needed from Bulma's workroom (though, he had realized upon reaching his subject, he hadn't needed to get it in the first place, as it was sitting out in the open; better safe than sorry, however). But his luck, which had always been rather sour, could only stretch so far. Soon it was fated to run out.

Hopefully he could finish his job before it did.

If he didn't, Bardock would surely have his neck.

* * *

Mere feet away from where his past father and grandparent had turned back, Goten huddled into the bowl of a tree, knees pulled close in his usual comforting position. Today, that wasn't enough to soothe him.

Warm, wet tears ran down his cheeks.

_He said he was sleeping_…

_Big brother can't be_ dead. _It's not possible_. _He's just sleeping_. _Can't be dead_…

_But why do I know he's right?_

_Because… _

((Goten…))

The chibi did not try to find the golden bird among the bare branches above. He merely pulled his arms tighter around his knees.

((It wasn't the first time… He wouldn't want you to get this way over it. Your brother loved you and died for you.))

"No."

Sarua cocked his head slightly at the muffled response. ((No?))

"Future boy lied. Said he was sleeping… I knew… **They** killed him." The child shuddered.

((You… what?))

"Didn't want to know. But saw."

What he couldn't decipher from the chibi's words, Sarua found within his mind. What was there surprised him greatly. ((You… saw Gohan die? That's impossible, Goten, you weren't there, he died after he came back…))

"**_Saw!_**" The toddler cried hoarsely, finally lifting his face up to glare fiercely at the guardian. His voice calmed slightly. "_Saw_ it. _They_ killed him."

((You weren't there. How could you have seen it? You've never seen them, they came after you came here… No one said…))

"Blue and red," the child muttered nonsensically.

Missing this statement, the avian warily continued on to his next consolation. ((It's over for your future brother now, Goten, but ours is still here. We're going to defeat them, and Gohan won't die here…))

"What if 'e doesn't wake up?"

The bird was taken aback, certainly. He studied the boy a long moment before replying, ((He's going to…))

The boy shook his head. "Doesn't want to, not yet."

Sarua stayed silent.

* * *

The bedroom door made an untimely connection with the wall, gaining a screech of protest from the strained hinges. Goku nearly bounded into the room, quickly grabbing his wife by the shoulders. "Chi-chi, what's…"

His eyes landed upon the nearby bed.

Bardock, in the doorway, felt his eyes widen in shock; then he whirled upon his heel and disappeared into the kitchen once more. The resounding smack of the front door closing was enough to clue in to his actions.

"He's gone..," Chi-chi sobbed. "How can he be gone? He's _gone!"_

Her husband's eyes narrowed in a strange mixture of fear and determination. "We'll find him. He can't have gone far… We'll find him."

The disturbing part was, there was no way Gohan had awakened and stumbled out of the room unheard.

All three occupants of the room – and the departing one – knew it very clearly.

Someone had taken Gohan.

* * *

_8 and a six… 9 and a six… 10 and a six._

_Five. _

His mind had quickly brought forth a schedule. Five minutes… and then some of Bulma's medicine. Then five more of his strange shock therapy.

He cautiously uncorked the vial, making sure not to spill a single drop. If he ran out… so would the luck he needed to horde so badly. He had no desire to overdose the kid, and surely he had already given him a week's worth of dosage, but he was part-Saiyan, certainly he could handle a little extra…

If he had to pour the whole vial down the brat's throat, he would.

As long as the kid's decision did not pull through.

Cupping a hand, he pulled a small collection of icy water from the nearby brook, dumping it unceremoniously on the child's forehead. No reaction… Not yet, anyway. But as long as he was breathing, Vegeta's work would continue.

_Time for set 4._

Gathering his focus with a measured inhalation, he positioned his gloved hands on the half-breed's chest once more. An iridescent glow seemed to make the white of his gloves even brighter as the slow trickle resumed. Slow, careful, cautious… He had never done such a procedure before, but he prided himself on his craftiness, and he was certain that this steady refurbishment of life energy was keeping the balance tilted towards the living world.

_1 and a one… 2 and a one… 3 and a one… _

* * *

His father was standing at the edge of the woods, eyes closed in deep concentration. Despite this, Goku leveled up beside him and said, "You think they went this way?"

"Goten's this way. We would've seen whoever it was go past."

"They could've been gone while we were still talking, run past while we were busy arguing…" The young native pulled away, cursing under his breath.

Bardock, concentration lost, peered as far as he could into the myriad of skeleton trunks and branches. "Who would try to pull something like this?"

"Vegeta," Goku replied immediately.

"Why?"

"…I don't know… Revenge? I can't sense him anywhere."

"Wherever he is, he's keeping his ki as low as possible…"

Bardock's fist tightened.

"I'm going to kill that bastard."

For once, Goku's more pacifist nature wasn't protesting.

* * *

_10 and a six…_

_Two. _

"No…"

At the back of his mind, he sensed Goku and Bardock on the move; they had stopped at the house for a brief moment, but now they were searching, searching for… him, probably.

After all, wouldn't he be the prime subject?

Wonderful. He would be back before King Yama in a few minutes, and Kakkarot's son would be at his side.

Just… wonderful.

Without meaning to, he shoved a slightly larger amount of energy into the kid; and to his surprise, gained a slight jerk in response.

Not much of anything, but something.

He tried it once more, a pulse of his ki rather than a steady stream.

And another. And another. His careful counting had been lost; time didn't matter anymore, as long as _this kid woke up _before the Prince found himself before the two traitors that would, undoubtedly, be his executioners.

Another pulse.

Ebony eyes met his.

* * *

The pair had sat in silence for a very long moment, neither bothering to break it. Goten remained in his original position, face down into his knees once more. Sarua rested on a branch and remained blissfully oblivious to the goings-on in the Son household. After all, with his liege in a comatose state, he had not touched Gohan's mind in over a week. A strange ostracized feeling had begun to take hold during this long spell of being without his young master… Of course, he had managed to avoid it thus far.

Gazing down at Gohan's young future brother, the longing grew ever more potent.

Goten, meanwhile, was still lost within his own fen of thoughts, not bothering to change to something more cheerful. To him, his brother was all that really mattered; his father and mother were great, but the one that was always there was Gohan.

What his past father had said was not something he had ever wanted to hear.

_And he's not coming back. _

Sarua gave an disconcerted chirp. He ignored it… Until the sound repeated. Once, twice. Then the ruffle of wings met his ears.

Dragging his mind out of its depressing track, Goten glanced up at the branch which held the weight of Gohan's guardian bird.

Was it just him, or was Sarua… darker?

Some strange gloom had begun to cloud his feathers, causing him to appear faded along the edges. Sarua glanced to the left, and then the right, before leaping off the branch and making a graceful turn mid-air. Goten found himself rushed to get into the air as the bird disappeared into the forest's lower canopy.

_Doesn't want to, not yet.___

Why had those words come out of his mouth?

He did not know, but he suddenly realized that they were vitally important.

* * *

Vegeta's hands pulled back a bit, hovering over the young boy's chest. Those eyes were almost haunting – chillingly bitter, as if this boy had seen places darker than the Hell he himself had endured.

Then they closed, and the half-breed's head fell to the side.

Cold panic, even colder than the child's eyes, plunged an icy claw deep into his stomach and clutched hold. For a brief second, he wished he didn't understand what Gohan's actions meant.

Hands crashing down once more, he shoved an even larger amount of ki into the brat. "Don't you _dare!_" he grunted through clenched teeth. "**_Don't you dare!_**"

_If this kid gets his way…_

_I will not live to see tomorrow's coming. _

He propelled another bolt of energy downward, silently hoping it wasn't killing the kid all the more, and silently praying that some magical distraction would stall Bardock and Goku a bit longer.

* * *

"Goten!"

His father's call was enough to rip his attention from the far shadow of his guide; giving up, he came to a halt, turning around. Goku and Bardock had stopped just behind him, both looking equally grim.

"Gotta go help. Sarua-"

"You need to get back home. Your mother's worried about where you disappeared to…"

"No," the child replied flatly.

"Goten, _go home_," Goku insisted, this time with the authoritative tone he rarely used.

"_No!_ Gotta go help, Sarua actin' weird…"

Bardock appeared interested in this. "Sarua? Where's he gone?"

"Won't tell."

The elder Saiyan came closer, voice grave. "Goten, this is important. Where's Sarua gone?"

With a look of supreme defiance, Goten shot between the two, heading back the way they had come; more bewildered than angry, the pair followed.

* * *

The slow march of exhaustion had begun to work its way into the core of his arms. Soon, he knew it would spread, past the cold despair growing in his throat and even the arctic terror that had taken hold within his stomach.

Vegeta did not want to go back to Hell. He did not want to suffer a humiliating death at the hands of some traitor, and most definitely did not want to die all because of this stupid brat.

Another thrust of energy.

Confusion was all this second life had been for him. Confusion at being revived, confusion at not being sent straight back to Hell, confusion at his lack of anger towards the child who had probably been the most likely cause for his death…

Now he was confused as to _why the hell he was trying to save the brat. _

And another heave. A slight quiver had set itself into his long-locked elbows.

_Why won't you wake up, damn it all!?_

Barely suppressing the urge to shake all over, he pulled back, groping in the grass beside him for the vial of medicine. _One more dose, and if he doesn't wake up by then I might as well say goodbye to my second chance. _

Fingers having not fumbled across the glass container, he glanced down irritably… and met a face-full (hey, Sam, I tried to say faceful but that's not a word… somehow face-full doesn't look right, either. Any ideas?) of feathers.

With a surprised cry, he nearly fell onto his back but managed to get to his feet instead; a still-deft hand managed to grab the bird's neck, pulling it aside.

Then a pair of steadfast hands were on his neck, and the body mass of whoever-it-was managed to tip his balance far enough; his back cried out as an unkind rock decided to stab out from the soft grass.

His first thought was: _Well, here it goes. The traitor has me by the neck and he's going to crush my windpipe into pulp._

But then, he realized that the hands were smaller than he'd imagined. And weaker.

Furious charcoal eyes glared into his own.

"_Why did you do that!?_" A hoarse voice cried. "**I was ready!**"

He barely recognized the enraged, gruff tone. Of course, he hadn't talked to the little brat since that day in Heaven. This thought didn't cross his mind. Concern was mostly centered upon the words emitted from the kid's mouth.

But when he registered them, he couldn't find a voice to retort with.

Gohan pulled back slightly, arms shuddering with fatigue far more extensive than Vegeta's own. "Was… ready…" Expression bleary and dazed, the half-breed released his grip entirely and got to his feet.

More than a little bit miffed – it wasn't everyday someone was nearly strangled by the person he had saved – the prince stood as well. Only now did it seem to click with the child just _who_ had been his savior. "How are you here?"

"I'll let you know when I figure it out," the Saiyan sneered, resisting the urge to rub his dully aching neck.

"You saved me," the kid continued blankly.

Sarua, the bird that had made several steadily-reddening clawmarks along the prince's face, landed upon Gohan's shoulder. Apparently he had calmed a bit more now.

"Yes. I saved you." Giving in to temptation, he massaged his also-reddened neck. "Should've left you for dead."

"Why?"

"That's another mystery. That one I don't think I'll _ever _figure out."

The guardian bird took an impromptu flight as Gohan unexpectedly crashed to the ground, landing on his rear rather hard. Still visibly shaking, the boy ran a quick hand through his disheveled hair.

Vegeta snorted in disgust. "I only gave you most of my life energy. How are you still tired?"

The half-breed glared with identical loathing at the prince before swiftly switching his attention to the nearby woodland. As if on cue, Goten burst into the clearing and landed – or rather, stumbled – into the wild grass. His eyes immediately fell upon his brother. "Go'an!"

"Squirt, long time no see," he replied with a tired smile. He made a small 'oof' as the chibi hugged him around the chest, muffling his laughter within the shroud of Gohan's shirt.

Vegeta noted a small hint of, bizarrely, guilt beneath the half-breed's farce.

Of course, he knew all too well why.

_I _hope_ you feel guilty, brat. I hope you feel guilty for a long time, for what you did today. _

Because even if his sense of dread had evaporated, repulsion at what could have taken place still remained.

"Gohan!" This time it was Goku, not Goten, who called out the boy's name. It was almost funny, the similarity between father and future son.

Bardock did not speak a word. He cracked a small smile when he saw his grandson, and Gohan gave a similar one in return; but then his eyes fell upon Vegeta and his expression became darkly suspicious.

"What did you do?" The elder asked almost immediately, fists clenched.

Vegeta held back any apprehension he had. "I kept the kid from dying."

Goten, Goku, and Gohan had fallen silent; all eyes were on prince and former follower.

"Why? Why'd you take him from the house? Why didn't you tell us?" His tone dropped. "Because I should kill you right here and now just for that."

"You would've stopped me," Vegeta replied calmly. "And none of you realized what was going on. The fever stopped because his body was shutting down, and you took it the wrong way. If I hadn't taken him out here, you would have ignored every single word I said, refused to let me help and turned me away. So, I stole this-" he held up his small amber prize "-from the woman's lab and took matters into my own hands."

"Why?"

The response came as smooth as could be. "He's strong. It was a waste of what could be a good fighter."

"He's strong?" Bardock echoed disbelievingly. "You saved him because you wanted a fight? That doesn't sound much like you, Vegeta."

"No," Goku interrupted softly. This gained a jolt of surprise from both of the arguers. Unfazed, he continued, "It sounds just like him. He did it for me, didn't he?"

Though the prince could still see immense mistrust within his verbal opponent's eyes, he could tell that Bardock could not contest this. Still frowning, the elder drew back and turned his attention to his grandsons.

Goku held out a hand to the seated child. "C'mon, let's get you home."

_Distrust me all you want_, Vegeta thought_, but you have to admit_… _You_ owe _me_.

He found he did not care whether the aging warrior's psychic abilities picked up on this or not.

* * *

November's increasing chill had already begun to infiltrate the night, though the sun was only beginning to dip below the horizon. Somehow Gohan had separated himself from his mother's rather clingy arms; and here was where he chose to exhaust his freedom, under a single spreading elm that had taken root in their front yard. His grandfather stood beside him, obviously awaiting another question.

It was astounding how much he could miss in a week.

Somehow he had heard all that Bardock told him before, somewhere… Well, some of it. Like the boy from the future. He was rather disappointed that it hadn't been his future self, back to fulfill his promise and take Goten. It wasn't that he disliked his younger brother… It was quite the opposite. This world was not Goten's, and not Goten's to grow up in. And Goten was not his to love.

But he could still, somehow, hear the future kid's voice, though he certainly hadn't met him before. Bardock would not disclose his name, saying it endangered his existence, but somewhere a word – Tru? – was drifting foggily through his mind.

Why hadn't the future him come back for Goten? Perhaps it wasn't safe enough for a little kid yet. Had Goten been forgotten?

Impossible.

The question still dogged the trail of his thoughts.

"What happened to the future me?"

"You?" Bardock paused, something he always did before saying something he might regret. Gohan grimaced. "Ah… You died. Not much detail. The day he – you – dropped off Goten here, when he came back, he died facing the androids. They showed up right after he returned, I believe."

"I'm…dead, then?"

"Yes. In _that_ timeline," he added with strange insistence.

_I'm dead…Or, he's dead._

_Lucky me… him. _

The next question just popped out, without any premeditation. "Does Goten know?"

"As of today."

_That would explain how strange he was acting. _

He tried to dredge up some more inquiries, but nothing else came to mind. Finally, in a low voice, he said, "Sorry for all the trouble, Grandpa. I didn't really plan on…"

"Trouble? What trouble?" His father's voice made him jump, and he turned to peer around the trunk of the towering elm. Goku gave a cheering grin. "You weren't any trouble, Gohan. It's not your fault you got sick. C'mon, dinner's ready…" Goku gave a somehow irritated glance at his grandfather before heading back to the house.

_Goten isn't the only one acting strange..._

The eight-year-old took a step forward to follow his father, but then paused, waiting for Bardock to catch up. Soon the Saiyan was at his side, but not nearly so chipper as Goku was.

His grandfather was eyeing him with some indiscernible expression.__

Gohan guardedly examined this expression from the corner of his eye, keeping it discrete (not that it mattered, nothing ever slipped past the old Saiyan). He could not identify such a countenance.

For a moment, a split, rather childish moment, he feared that Bardock had somehow heard the fevered deliberations he had made during his illness-

"Don't you _dare!_"

_And I wonder if I should even wake up… _

"_Why did you do that!?_ **I was ready!**"

-and a flush overcame his face in some deep fear. What if he had heard?

Bardock turned, entering the house without a word.

Gohan stared afterward. His head ached with… nothingness. Not but the whisper of the breeze… He could almost hear words upon it.

_"Are you sleeping, brother? Go on and sleep then… I'll protect you." _(1)

_…Should even wake up…_

"Gohan? You coming, son?"

"…Yeah…"

For someone who should have felt lucky to be alive, he was feeling rather morose.

* * *

**Finis Chapter 3**

* * *

(1) For those who don't recall, last chapter, Goten leaned close and whispered something in Gohan's ear, and Sarua wondered what he said. This is what he said.

Well lookie here! Sabireru updates are finished. Thank goodness! I hope I caught most of my errors. I obviously didn't in Chapter One (found one in the first paragraph… Eep…). And no, I do not leave the 'h' off of Finis by accident, it's Latin. Just in case any new readers (if there are any o.O) were questioning.

This QuickEdit is so temperamental! On my first chapter, the breaks split perfectly, an even space on each side of it between paragraphs. It did that here, too. But on the other two chapters, they were uneven, the bottom paragraph crammed against the line. What the heck? They were the same file, Word saved as an .html... Same folders and everything... Doesn't make any sense.

Chapter Four is in the works right now, but I don't have any definite stuff written out, so I can't do a 'next time' sadly. Sorry about that. I will try to finish it and get it up before the beginning of school year, but life tends to make things difficult when I say these things.

Anyway, thanks to those who have stuck around to read, and thanks to those who may (::Crosses fingers::) have stumbled across my silly little tale. Hope you all had a good read (this chapter was a long 'un, ne?) and I look forward to any comments/critiques/flames you may have for me!


End file.
